harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Candace and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Candace (Kotomi in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Candace and her younger sister Luna live and work with their grandmother Shelly at the Tailor Shop. She's extremely shy and timid, and prefers wandering outside than slaving away in the Shop, despite her amazing abilities as a seamstress. First Meeting She arrives after you create Darren's Rainbow. You can then meet her by approaching the Tailor Shop when not riding upon a horse or ostrich. The following will take place: Candace will have her back towards you, but upon realizing that you're noticing her a ! appears and she runs off. You: '? Walks towards Candace. '''Candace: '''Bows, stares at the ground. "''H-hello....." 'You: '''Bows. '''Candace: '''Sweats, still staring at the ground. ''"M-My... name is C-Candace. Uh, talk to my grandma - I mean, my boss - if you want to buy any clothing or anything like that..." You: Nods. '''Candace: "Oh, umm... I think y-you should have this." ''Hands over A Yen For A Yarn. '' You: 'Jumps in glee. '''Candace: '''Still sweating. ''"...Um... Uhh, I should go." ''Runs off. Schedule '''Regular Day ''Before Marriage: Rainy Day-Tailor Shop (All Day) All Day~Tailor Shop Work Free and Festival Days- 6:00am-7:50~Tailor Shop 8:00-9:50~Waffle Town 10:00-11:20~Maple Lake District 11:30-5:20~Church 5:30-6:30~Maple Lake District 6:30-8:30~Waffle Town 8:30pm-6:00am~Tailor Shop Regular Day After Marriage: Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves: "What should I do...? I've never received something so nice... Thank you." *Shining Cocoon *Shining Flax Yarn *Shining/Perfect Herb Fish *Herbal Tea. (you make this by boiling a herb) *Shining Silk Yarn *Shining Wool *Shining Wool Yarn Likes: "Why thank you. I really like it." *Blue Perfume *Black Pearl *Blue Mist *Bodigizer *Bodigizer XL *Bread *Chocolate Cookie *Good/Perfect Cocoon *Good/Perfect Wool *Green Bell *Juice *Perfume *Silk Yarn *Shining Butter *Shining Cheese *Shining/Perfect Flax Yarn *Wool Yarn Neutral: "Thank you very much." Family Grandmother: *Shelly Sister: *Luna Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Candace standing there. The following conversation will take place: Candace: "Ah... Umm... Hello... ''"'' Pulls out an Orange Herb. "''Well... I thought you might want this. You can use it to dye yarn...'"'' You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Orange Herb. Candace: ''"Oh, it's really nothing... I-I am glad you like it. E-Excuse me, I should go now, Bye."'' Walks off. 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Candace at the appropriate time, she'll ask you if you're free at lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the beach to have lunch with her. Afterward, be sure to show up at the beach around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). The following conversation will take place: Candace:'' '"H-Hello... I'm glad you came." '''You: '''Nods. Three Hearts appear while characers are sitting, looking at the sun. '''Candace:'' "I'm not sure if you'll like it. but p-please try it...Eat as much as you want.." '' You: For best results: "Delicious." Candace: '' "I'm so glad. You, know I had to gather a lot of courage to ask you out."'' You: '''Musical Notes appear over your head. '''Candace: ''"I'm...really happy that you ate all of it. Thank you very much." '' Later, after the date... Candace: ''"I'm...really happy that you ate all of it. Thank you very much."'' 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Candace standing there. The following conversation will take place: Candace: "H-Hello... ''"'' Pulls out Silk Yarn. "''...Ah, well, this... this silkworm I have makes some beautiful yarn. W-Would you like some?"'' '''You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Silk Yarm. Candace: ''"Oh, it's really nothing... Excuse me, I'll be going now."'' Walks off. 6-Heart Event "''I'm Delighted." '' Talk to Candace at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. The following conversation will then take place: Candace: "I uh...wanted to tell you something... Um, well, this may seem awkward, but I...love you ____. It feels as if your name has been embroidered onto my heart..." You: 'For best results: ''"I'm delighted." 'Candace: ''"'Really! I'm so...happy! It's like a dream. I'm speech...less..."'' 'You: '''Nods. '''Candace: '♥ ''"Thank you. I'm going now." ''Runs off. '''You: '''Blush and ♥ ''"I can't say the same."'' Talk to Candace at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. The following conversation will then take place: '''Candace: "I uh...wanted to tell you something... Um, well, this may seem awkward, but I...love you ____. It feels as if your name has been embroidered onto my heart..." You: 'For worst results: ''"I can't say the same." 'Candace: '''Gasps, and an ! is showed while a dark cloud begins to form around her. ''"I'm sorry for what I said, but I'm not sorry for the way I feel. I'm going now. Thanks for listening. Candace's Request Upon entering the Tailor Shop at 9 am, Candace will request that you give her a Blue Mist Flower, which can only be grown adequately in the Fall. Buy the seeds from Souffle Farm, and she will wait for you to grow, harvest and give her one of these flowers. The following conversation will take place: '''Candace: ''"H-H-Hello..... Well you see... um... Luna really wants a blue mist flower... I want to give her one as a gift, but I can't grow it, so... I... I don't know what to do."'' You: 'For best results: "You got it!" Nods. '''Candace: '"What? You will, ____? ...Oh, but it... it's not too much trouble, is it?" '''You: '''Psyched. '''Candace: ''"Thank you so much! I really appreciate your help!" Bows. Upon returning to her with a Blue Mist Flower... '''Candace: '''Takes flower. "''Oh my... What a beautiful flower.... I'm impressed. You must be a really good gardener, ____." ''♥ '''You: '''Blushes. '''Candace: '"Thank you very much. I'm sure Luna will be happy, too. I appreciate your effort. ''Bows. Random Lines I...I sometimes think about wearing more colorful clothes. But I just dont feel like myself in bright colors. I love taking care of silkworms. When you treat silkworms with a lot of love, they make the most beautiful cocoons... Making clothes is my job, but it's also my hobby...I get carried away and lose track of time. I... Umm... Yes...? (If you speak to her repetitively) Heart Lines '''0 Hearts: '''Um...Hello. '''1 Heart:' I... Umm... Yes...? 2 Hearts: Oh, um...We grow flax seeds to make our own yarn. 3 Hearts: I...can't do anything... I'm not much of a talker, so... I'm not much fun to be around... 4 Hearts: I was bullied by someone when I was small. And...I ended up like this... I'm such a wallflower. 5 Hearts: Luna might say some hurtful things, but she's really kind at heart. She's cute, smart, and a good talker... I envy her sometimes. 6 Hearts: '''Um... I'm glad we saw each other today. '''7 Hearts: You look...cheerful these days. 8 Hearts: I wish I had more confidence in myself. Especially when I'm around you... 9 Hearts: Right now...I wish I could say how I feel...but I can't. 10 Hearts: I didn't think that I could be so happy loving someone. _____...I have you to thank for that. Proposing If you didn't do all of the requirements-Oh, a blue feather...? If you have met all requirements-... That's... If you don't mind, let's go somewhere else.(goes to Daren's tree) This, this is the blue feather! It means... you're proposing! Do you really want to marry me? Are you sure?(nods head yes) I dont think I deserve this... Are you really sure about this? I'm so happy. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up! P.S. When you are becoming friends with Candace she will be shy, but after marriage she will be a lot more talkative and call you "Honey". Birthday A birthday present... But why? T-Thank you! I really love it. It's... like a dream Marriage Lines Beginning: We're...married, I-I still can't believe it... 9 Hearts: Get some rest, okay? 10 Hearts: Whether it is next year, the year after that, or ten years from now... I will always love you, Honey. I hope you feel the same way about me. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Candace will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have glasses, wear green, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his fringe parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick. The girl's hair will be light brown and pulled back into low-set pigtails and will have two stray parts of hair. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Candace's affection is Julius. Rival Events 2-Heart Event The first rival event between Candace and Julius is at Waffle Town between 7:30 AM and 10:50 AM. The rival must have two hearts. Julius tells Candace how they used to play, and Candace remembers him as the "mean girl" who used to bully her. Luna then comes and gets mad at Julius for this, since this is the reason why Candace is now very shy. Julius says that little boys usually tease the girls they like. 3-Heart Event The second rival event between Candace and Julius is at Waffle Town between 7:30 AM and 10:50 AM. The rival must have three hearts. Julius questions Candace on why she never wears the clothes he gives her. Candace silently shakes her head and Julius interprets that she dislikes the clothes. He asks if she is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Candace not to touch him. Candace is shocked and runs off, as an angry Luna appears to defend her sister. Julius is in tears as he explains his actual motives; he was planning to propose to Candace all along. A blushing Candace overhears and all is well. Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instructed by the mayor to sit down along with other guests such as Luna, Shelly, Ramsey and Mira. Soon Candace and Julius are seen walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. Julius replied "But of course!" and Candace stutters "I... I do!" They then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss and the event ends with the guests' congratulations. Rival Child After triggering the two rival events between Candace and Julius resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a daughter named Angie who is kind and has a good sense of fashion. Additional Information Coming soon. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer(scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Candace's alternate outfit is composed of heavier (and warmer) clothing for the colder seasons. She now wears a white blouse with a collar, and underneath two blue sweaters that are buttoned at the top. Her skirt is blue and has more of a "wrap-around" look to it. Her shoes are brown. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes